Bonding wires and bonded connections of this type are often used for semiconductor components to electrically contact-connect a semiconductor body. In the region which is to be contact-connected, for example a load or control terminal of a power semiconductor component, the semiconductor body typically has a metallization, generally formed from aluminum or an aluminum alloy. The contact-connection of the semiconductor body is in this case realized by means of a bonded connection formed between the metallization and the bonding wire.
When the connection location is heated, as typically occurs when a semiconductor component of this type is operating, the bonded connection is exposed to high thermomechanical stresses on account of the very different longitudinal expansion coefficients of the semiconductor body and the bonding wire. Since these thermomechanical stresses cannot be sufficiently reduced within the metallization, on account of the usually very low thickness of the metallization, in particular after prolonged operating times with frequent temperature changes or high temperature differences, delamination can occur in the region of the bonded connection, causing the semiconductor component to fail.